The Library
by Mermaidens
Summary: based completely on the short film of the same name, with a few things changed. Gray and Levy meet in a library for several years. character death
1. April 15 X792

based on The Library a thai short film. you can watch it on youtube here:

watch?v=GH7noNdd1l8

April 15 X792

Mornings were always the same for Levy, she'd start with the pile of returned books, check them in, then reshelf them. She was in the B's when she suddenly had a sticky note in front of her. It took her by surprise, she even flinched a little. _A Midsummer Nights Dream _was written down. She took the note from the man, and absentmindedly walked over to the S's and picked up the book he was looking for. Only when she handed him the book did she realize how handsome he actually was. She was completely infatuated. His eyes, his jaw, his hair; they were all beautiful. He glanced up to her, and thats when she realized she had been staring.

Embarrassed, Levy walked back to the counter and looked towards her best friend, Freed. She gave him a funny wide eyed look, but he understood. He stood up and walked over to check the book out to the man.

"Have you ever been here before?" Freed asked

"No, I haven't."

"Okay, you'll need to fill out this form for me then." He handed the man the paper and then stamped the library index card inside of the front cover with the date. Freed left to go get him a library card, leaving Levy alone at the counter with the visitor. The man picked up the pen on the counter to write his name on the card and Levy watched carefully. 'Gray Fullbuster' that's the name he wrote down. She loved it. She tried not to giggle upon learning his name and looked down as soon as Gray looked up.

"Here." Freed handed him a card and smiled politely.

"Thank you" Gray picked up the card and the book, and left.

"Giiirl, he was nice."

"I know" Levy sighed. "So…" she trailed off leaving it phrased as if it was a question.

"I cant tell if he's gay or not. Sorry."

"Man..."

"You should have at least asked for his number. He might not ever show up here again."

"He has to return his book sometime doesn't he?" Levy smirked and Freed gasped as he walked away.


	2. May 9, X792

May 9, X792

She was late, so very very late. She was running as fast as she could to get there in time. She saw Freed at the back door waiting for her. He was flailing his arms wildly.

"He's about to leave!" Freed said as loud as he could without the people inside hearing. Levy ran inside and slowed as she reached the corner of the bookshelves. She peaked around, to see if he was still there, and oh was he still there. He looked just as great today as he ever did. She smiled and giggled a little bit and turned towards Freed.

"Hey do I look okay?"

"You look as white as Mira's hair." She gasped, how rude of him. But when she got out her mirror, she winced and made a face. He was right, she was pale. She rummaged through her bag to find her favorite pink lipstick, and she generously applied it until she thought her lips were pink enough.

"How's that?"

"ehhhhe" Freed made a noise that sounded kind of like approval, but his face said otherwise. But she didn't care, she liked it.

She went to her position behind the counter, and waited for him to get there. He came up and awkwardly handed her a book that he was returning, and she took it, but she completely dropped the book instead of laying it on the inner counter. He looked alarmed because it seemed as if she had thrown it. He almost laughed but instead he bit his lip and laid down the new book he was checking out.

Her phone was ringing. She was in the middle of stamping the book, and her phone was ringing now of all times? 'Dear' appeared on her phone. She went into full panic. She was this close to Gray and now of all times he was going to see that she had a boyfriend. He looked a bit sad when he saw her phone. Levy covered her phone with her left hand. He looked more sad and confused than he did just a second ago. She looked down again, and she noticed she had the pretty ring on her finger; an obvious sign of 'Im taken'. She held the book up towards him, face fully flushed. He looked at her, took the book, and quickly left. This might have just been the worst day she had experienced in a while.


	3. August X792

August X792

She was miserable. Drenched in rain and miserable. Her engagement was off. Permanently. She walked into the library, looked at Freed, and then began sobbing. He did his best to comfort her, but how could he actually help her that much? She had just found her boyfriend cheating on her. Only time would mend a broken heart. They sat in the floor for a while. Levy cried on Freed's shoulder for a long time before he spoke to her again.

"Come on, we should get to work" Freed said as he stood up. Just then the door opened and he frantically tried to get her up. There he was. Gray was here. This could be her fresh start!

But she thought a moment too soon. He had a beautiful woman with him. She had gorgeous long red hair and a nice body to boot. She looked like a model. This was the end. Gray placed a book on the counter and tapped it lightly. He looked sorry.

"Really!?" Freed exclaimed "Man, even I would want a girl like that." Levy shot him an evil glare and he walked away. As she watched the pair walk around the library she sunk lower into despair.


	4. August X793

August X793

She still waited for him to show up, even if he was with his gorgeous girlfriend. Today Gray picked up a book called "Getting Married" and that hit her right in the heart. She grudgingly checked out the book to him, and handed it to him. She realized this might be where she should give up hope, but she just couldn't do that yet.

"They won't make it." Freed said with a snide tone. Levy didn't want to him to hurt, but she could only hope.


	5. May X793

May X793

She was pregnant. Gray's wife was pregnant.

"Freed. What was it you said about not lasting" she was beyond irritated.

"Sorry. I didnt know!"

This time the book was "Raising your Child".


	6. June X795

June X795

Levy had changed a bit in the past 2 years. She now wore glasses instead of contacts, and she left her hair messier now. She was no longer as young as she wanted to be, nearing her 30's as the days passed by. One thing that didn't change, is that she still waited for Gray. He came with his wife and daughter often. They read her lots of books, and he still read a lot on his own too. His daughter was the cutest girl, she couldn't deny that. She had dark red hair and her fathers pretty dark eyes. But his wife seemed more distracted these days. She looked occupied in her own business.


	7. February X798

February X798

Gray was playing in the corner with his daughter. They were playing checkers, but completely by her rules only. Levy thought it was cute and thoughtful that he was doing that with his daughter. His wife walked in, only now, she was his ex-wife. She asked him a few questions before leaving with the little girl. But today she had a new man with her, a tall blue haired man. Levy felt bad, she knew what it was like to have someone cheat on you, and she knew Gray was suffering.

He looked like he might cry once the were gone. So she walked over to where he was sitting, and picked up a game piece and moved it. She smiled gently and waited for him to make his move. He looked shocked that she had come over to him, but also kind of relieved. They silently played checkers together that day, not a word was spoke, but it wasn't needed.


	8. December X798

December X798

Freed was married now. He had been in love for a long time, and she was happy for them. But now she felt alone again. She caught the bouquet, maybe perhaps she would get married soon too.

Just as she thought that, Gray showed up. She had invited him to the wedding but she didn't know if he would come. Levy was ecstatic.

After the wedding, they walked back to the library together.

"I haven't seen you here in a while..." Levy said "Maybe you've just read everything we have."

"I've been more busy recently…."

"Ah! I know. You should read this." She handed him a book entitled _From Here to Eternity._

"I wont have time." Gray said dully

"Keep it….. No actually. I'm only going to let you borrow it."

"Why the change in heart?" he laughed.

"So you'll have to bring it back to me." She smiled almost a bit mischievously.

"From here to Eternity, huh." Gray rested back on the bookshelf and chuckled, "You know Levy, even if I didn't have a book I wanted, I made an excuse to come see you." He was blushing now. "Thank you, Levy." Before she knew what she was doing, she was leaning in, and so was he. When they kissed she was overwhelmingly happy. She had been waiting for him for so long, and this was it.


	9. March X798

March X798

It had been three months since she had seen him. She was worried about him. He never stayed away this long before. But she had already decided that the next time he came in, she was confessing her true feelings to him.


	10. July X798

July X798

_From Here to Eternity_ was suddenly under her face. She didn't want to look up yet, but when she did, she was gravely disappointed. She was expecting Gray, but instead she saw his ex-wife.

"I'm here to return this for Gray. You see, he died, of liver cancer." The woman didn't look very phased. "If you can come, we're having his service tomorrow."

Levys whole world shook. She was supposed to tell him that she loved him. She was supposed to have more time to be with him.

She opened the book and looked at the library card "Gray Fullbuster" something she'd never see on a card again. She began to cry, and she got a tear on the card. The ink on the other side of the card began to bleed through. Levy was so shocked she stopped crying just a little bit. She flipped the card over. There was a message written on the back.

"This might be the last message I will ever be able to write to you, I'm sorry I didn't come say goodbye in person, but that might have made you more upset. Whenever I saw you, I could always hear your thoughts, and I hope that you could hear mine too. I'm sorry I ended this way.

-Gray"

She was crying again. He never forgot about her, he just couldn't come. She looked at the letter again. "Might be the last message", did that mean there were others? She went to the computer and printed out the list of books he had checked out. She Frantically ran around picking up each book and pulling out their cards. She placed them all in the floor when she had collected them all, and by now she was sobbing.

"You never called, I guess you do have a boyfriend."

"You haven't been here much, are you still upset about your boyfriend? You should read this book, it will cheer you up."

"I really like that lipstick"

"I'm getting married. Erza's a nice woman. We really get along well."

"I'm going to be a father. I just found out today, I can't believe it."

"I named my daughter Olivia, because I want to call her Livvy. Mainly I guess because Livvy sounds like Levy..."

"My daughter really likes playing with you."

"Thanks for playing checkers with me yesterday."

"I wish I had come to see you sooner"

"Have I ever mentioned that you look great in those glasses?"

In the last one she picked up, A Midsummer Nights Dream, the first book he check out:

"Hello, Im Gray. Im the one that came in a few days ago. I'm kind of embarrassed, but I saw that there was a no noise sign so I decided to write my thoughts to you here. Do you want to have dinner? Here's my number

-Gray"

Levy was once again struck through the heart. If only she had known, when the time was right. and now he was gone forever.


End file.
